The Final Games!
by A.J.Rednibr
Summary: Aaron has always wanted to be in the hunger games, watching from the capital's point of view it seems so glorified, and no one really seems to die, they take the back home, right? Join Aaron's journey and see if he can win his hunger games!
1. I was going to volunteer, honest

Chapter one:

I wake up to my father slapping my face. talk about a wake up call.

"Get your butt up,Aaron!" he roars. "You better not be late to reaping, or you'll look like that kid from six." I shove my covers into the air, and get out of bed, allowing the sheets and comforters to land perfectly on the bed frame.

"Thank you, District Three," I say thankfully for this wonderful technology that they have supplied me. I brush my teeth quickly, and wash my mouth out with the disgusting mash-meal that my mother made for reaping day. It tastes like caster oil, but it keeps the breath fresh all day.

This is supposed to be the final hunger games, and they said that the capital kids can get reaped this year. I'm sort of excited, but scared. I wonder how long it's going to take to get home after you lose. But if I win, I'll make sure that I get an autograph from Katniss. Peeta's cool, but he seems a little off since the quarter quell when Katniss blew up the arena.

A smack to the head brings me back to reality. I eat the last bit of my mash-meal, and get up from the table.

"If you want to get chosen, then you'll have to hurry!" my mother calls out from the kitchen. She never gets mad when I don't eat all of the mash-meal in my bowl. I race out the door, and make my way to the newly refurbished town square. Rows and rows of colored glass line the streets, which makes me feel like I'm in that candy world game.

I notice that no one else is here, and I think that I'm late. I race up to the steps, where a couple of rebel peacekeepers stand guard. I look at them, and te stand guard.

"Am I late for the reaping?" I ask desperately. they look at each other, and grab my arms. I try and fight, but it's no use, another rebel comes, and shocks me with his gun ray, and I'm frozen solid. they carry me to an small empty area, which I recognize as the reaping area that they have set up for the other districts.

"You're just in time kid. Most other kids thought that they were too late, and turned around and went home, but you, kid, are the only guy to ask.

"So you kidnap me and drag me here?"  
"We needed a male tribute from the capital, and you came along. we wanted to make sure that you didn't escape."

"Why would I want to escape, I came to volunteer!"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Aaron. Aaron Licker."

"I'm Chace, Chace Hitlings. I'll be in the games as well, but I'll be in as a rebel. I too, volunteered."

"What would a rebel want to get into the hunger games for? You're a grown man!"

"Yes, but I want to get even with Snow."

"He's dead, moron!"

"Yes, but his grand daughter is in this hunger games. I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I kill you, then her."

"I like your spunk, kid. Let's team."

"No, I'll be fine," I say, knowing that who ever is on my team will have to die. No liabilities. Just death.

"You know that there are over eighty entries, right?"

"Right."

"Well, good luck, Aaron."

"thanks."

A booming voice overhead comes to our attention. A curtain drops, and I notice that there are eight girls on the other side, all volunteers.

**A/N please reaview, like fave or what ever you like, don't forget to respond too ! Hopefull you liked this chapter! if you did let me know!**


	2. So it's her fault?

The voice seemed to surround me, I shoved my hands into my pockets instinctively, hoping that no one would see that my arms were shaking uncontrollably. I could say that I was cold, but that would make me seem a liar. Just have to tough it out, and hope that no one realizes it on television.

I look at the girls, and none of them look fit enough to kill a place mat. Katniss's face comes to the screen. and the thundering voice gives in to her harsh tones.

"You may think that this hunger games is all fun, all games. I must tell you that you have volunteered to die, as there are more capable tributes out there that have wanted to get revenge on the capital, as the districts have been at unease, loathing you. Now there is a chance for one last victor, and I daresay, may the odds be ever in your favor."

I feel crushed. I looked up to her, and she just told me that I was going to my death. Maybe that was the point. To win these games, I must count myself among the dead. Katniss would never do something cruel to the Capital people she loves, after all, we're one of the reasons that she's alive today. We paid Thresh not to kill Katniss. We gave him a daily food supply, and told him that if he wins, make sure that he isn't the one who kills Katniss. We paid for those beasts to attack him, rather savagely, but at least he's at home, recovering from his wounds, with all that money.

Katniss's face disappears from the large screen, and the thundering voice returns as well.

"We all are proud to call you, our first, final, and best tributes! May the odd be ever in your favor." A large man in a dress comes up to the podium, and speaks, forcing me to change my description of her. It's a woman, a totally large, and unattractive woman!

"And now, we will do things just like they do in the districts. We will call the ladies first. There is one person that catches my eye. one girl, smaller than the rest. tied to a chair. At first she was given lots of dirt looks, as this never happens in the capital, but she's soon ignored, and everyone is talking about what President Snow's grand daughter will wear in the arena, and they hoped that they would get picked as the other female.

"Other female," I find myself saying under my breath. Chace hears me, and replies comically.

"Did they not tell you that the all the participating tributes would have the showdown of ther life, as they relive one of the quarter quells. Two boys and two girls would be reaped."

"no, I thought it was only one, like the original."

"Not really. You see, the victors had something against President Snow, and they want to get back at him by sending his grand daughter into a final games, along with some other capital kids, just to see how you like it. Maybe it would seem more real, and the capital would actually sense the danger in the Hunger Games.

"Augusta Prime and Tandy Snow!May our two tributes please step forward." the president's grand daughter is untied, and arched to the stage, along with a girl that I immediately recognize as Augusta Prime. I remember her. she used to beat me up in the first grade, only to confess her love to me since those days.

Tandy looks frail, but she seems strong-willed, and determined. I think that she could do okay in the arena.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope that you enjoyed this! I will stop here, unless I get feed back, if not, then I will write more but upload when I've completed the story! please let me know. what you liked/didn't like/ or want to see! thanks a bunch! Don't forget to like/ favorite if you think that it's good.**


	3. Chapter 3

I look around, wondering why it's so empty here, do most people think that the reaping is at a different time? where did they go? What the hell is going on here?

my arms are shaking, and I'm getting second thoughts about whether I should be here. I turn to leave, but Chace stops me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asks excitedly.

"I have to pee." I lie. just need to get out of here before I make a huge mistake.

"Well okay, the bathroom's that way, and there's a screen in there so you can watch while you o your thing." I smile and clap him on the back, but inside I'm freaking out. I think he senses my shaking, through his own buzz.

"You okay, Aaron? you seem a little tense."

"Yeah, just a little tense." I say. more like a lot of tense. I make my way to the door, only to be shoved back inside. I can't escape. I made my way over to the bathroom, just in time too, Chace looks at me with reluctance. I think he's caught on my escape plan though.

"And the males," the man in the front says in his thundering voice. " Aaron Picker, and Chace Hirelings. Please come to the front and let the world see our greatest tributes from the Capital. I really didn't have to pee, so I head over there, and go up the stage. I can see that Chace is beaming, but I'm getting a bad feeling about things. I force a smile, and I'm surprised that it looks genuine, which momentarily takes away the feelings behind that smile and make them real.

we aren't ushered into a justice building since we don't have one. we skip straight to the train ride, which I am told will not last long. being a capital kid, or so they call us, I've brought enough money to get my escort to tell me where the arena is.

"It's in a place that used to be called Africa. It's no longer inhabited by humans, but the wildlife there is now flourishing, as it was dying and receding in the past. This is all I can tell you, as I'm already risking my life." I smile, feeling happy about my position. I know that Africa is hot, so I know that I'll need to get some water as soon as possible in the arena. Others will have to plan their way through the first few days, but I'll be ready. I am led to my compartment, and go straight to sleep, three hours is a long time of doing nothing.

I wake up and look at the time, 2:30. I've only slept an hour and a half. I go to another car, and notice that the other tributes are watching the recaps of the reaping. I can see that most of them don't like us 'Capital Breeds'. That's okay, when they're eliminated, they'll know that we're all superior.

* * *

A/N Tell me what you think! Go ahead and hit that fav/follow button with your forehead! I'll be accepting reviews of this chapter

* * *

PS: I need tributes for these games, and one of them can be yours! PM me and tell me all about your character

Age:

Name:

Gender:

:District

Ect:... All that good stuff I'll also need to know their personality/weapon of choice/ backstory... thanks a bunch, and please stay tuned.


End file.
